How to get clean in such a dirty world
by OneShotGoddess
Summary: Darui has always been in love with C, C had always been in love with Darui but there's more in the way then just the lack of communication. C has a massive case of OCD, unknown to most which keeps him from getting close to anyone, but in a world of dirt can he make the dirt go away. Darui plans to fix that but can he get close enough to do it without breaking him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one. this might get transferred to my other page, depending on how far I want to take it, I'm not sure. For now it will be on here. Enjoy.

(C's POV)

The war had ended years ago, five to be exact. Wow, just saying it out loud sent my head for a spin. It was said over and over but still it blew my mind. Each day dragged on, slowly as ever and yet I looked back and had managed to loose five years. I guess, and as much as it pained me to admit, time really did fly. If my partner were here he would surely laugh at me, that low deep laugh that made my legs shiver and my stomach burst with butterflies. The nations had come together after the war, leaning on each other like never before in this time of peace and the need for highly skilled teams was becoming lesser with each passing day. Given my medic training and his position as the Raikage's bodyguard and right hand, there were few days we got to see each other. This burned me even more, as after five years, a war, and little time to call my own I still couldn't work up the nerve to tell him how I felt.

I spent most of my days in the hospital, treating the wounded, mostly over eager children playing with weapons while their parents were busy but today I had a man, sitting before me, hand sliced open and shaking like a leaf. Not from the pain no, but the needle I'd be putting in his flesh to freeze the skin. I often laughed at this, not out loud of course, but out of everything I did in this room, the small needles for vaccines and numbing agents seemed to take the cake. Being one of the head medics wasn't all I did, even though it was unneeded as the Raikage was more than capable of taking care of himself he still asked me to accompany him and Darui on out of village missions. I spent so long in my office it felt surprisingly good to stretch his legs, a notion Darui would again tease me about. It had been five years since I was on active duity and I'd even heard rumors about A stepping down, that fact pained me slightly as I looked back on all of our times together fondly but the fifth Raikage wasn't getting any younger and the job, while slightly easier without the threat of war hanging over our heads, was still challenging.

Plus there was talk about the next candidate. No one knew for sure, as the rumors were still rumors and if I wasn't in the inner circle, I.E. listening to darui's calm version of his day to day, or month to month depending on how far the time gap was between their visits. There were many promising candidates, even Lord Killer Bee, the raikage's younger brother but i had a feeling that it would be Darui. He has been the closest to A for a long time, was his personal student and one of the few people to earn the lightning tattoo, god that tattoo made my knees weak. I wanted nothing more than to run my tongue over the black in and brown skin while my hands- okay! Stopping that train of thought there!

While I was polite to everyone I met there were few people i liked from this village. I was a bit of a control freak and happened to rub people the wrong way without realizing it, thats why I was so shocked when Darui didn't leave or request a different team after three days of working with me. At first I thought he was weird, I mean even i knew i was annoying, but after time went on i realized that was his way. He was so laid back and chill, while I was uptight and cautious, always planning my next three moves while he just when with the flow, or my carefully thought out battle plan... I even had at laugh at the adorable way he apologized for everything he did, warranted or not. It was oddly cute.

I would say my crush started back when we first met. The way he spoke, and how he didn't care how i took control was a shock to say the least, but his eyes, his eyes were the real reason. Unlike everyone else there was no judgement in his eyes, even when i was at my worst, full blown control freak he only smiled, letting do what i needed and doing the best he could to follow the forty five precise steps i'd laid out, even though we both knew he couldn't in a real battle as things change. There was also the way he was surprisingly strong, that strength hidden behind his calm demounor and yet so gentle, as he apologizes for hurting someone with that strength. He was one of those people that could change your life, a person you'd root for even in the smallest of things.

He was also quite easy on the eyes. Tall muscular build, his chocolate brown skin and blonde hair that shimmered in the sunlight... okay, it didn't _actually_ shimmer but it did in my mind. Even the way he stood, waiting for the world to give him something worth working for. Even the way he muttered "so drab" was one of the most enlightening things. Life threateningly annoying uttered from anyone elses lips. God, he could stare at those perfect lips all night long and would if he could do it in a normal way. I only prayed i could keep my urges under control tonight. He invited him out to dinner tonight, the first time in about a month and a half as the calm headed male had been doing last minute details for the Raikage. In the heart of his absence I threw myself into my work, logging overtime hours and weekend shifts for the younger doctors who had lovers and families of their own, and I found myself for the first time in a while actually looking at the clock and wishing the day would be over already.

Speaking of my day. I stopped, looking at my patient before me, shaking on the papered bed as i pulled the clear liquid out of the small glass bottle.

"Don't look." I say, hoping to avoid a possible fainting incident that required me to be held back longer than needed. I really didn't have to do this at all, my shift was ten minutes from over as i would normally be finishing the last of my paperwork and making sure the weekend was in order but the doctor in the front had to leave to get her child who had come on with the flu so I said i'd step in.

The man shuts his eyes. It wasn't something I could get mad at him for. It wasn't like he meant to cut his hand open gutting a fish -while most people would wear cut proof gloves- and decided to be as nice as possible. Many people feared shots, in this line of work i think only myself, the Raikage and Lord Killer Bee didn't fear them, the former beeing to distracted by his rapping to notice the needle and picked up the mans hand.

"That hurts," the man whines, causing me to bite me lip to avoid the laughter I wanted to let out.

"I haven't even put it in you yet" I did however roll my eyes, seeing as he couldn't see me and decide to take after Killer Bee and distract him "Tell me about your family."

"My what?" he stutters, I didn't bother explaining that his family was listed in the folder i'd breifly fingered through to find his sheet "Uh, what did you want to know?"

"Anything. Birthdays, hobbies, things about your wife. Any important dates coming up?"

The man began telling stories about his life and how his wife was a retired ninja, stepping down to take care of the little ones as many women did after marriage. He talked about his children, a little boy and new born daughter who meant the world to him. I could tell how much he loved them as his voice quivered on the story of his sons first day at the academy. I waited till important moments of his story, allowing him to be deep in thought as I worked, numbing the area and adding the necessary stitches.

"Done." I state after he finishs, wrapping up his hand gently and stick the clip into place.

"What?" he blinks "when did you?"

I smile, only looking up for a fraction of a second as i filled out his paper slip.

"Take this to the store and get your medication. Take one pill every five hours for the pain and I'll you back here in a week to get the stitches out. Don't use that hand or i'll bite you in the ass and pain medication wont help. Trust me."

It would have been easier to use medical ninjustu but he asked to use stitches, wanting to prove to his kids that even a world without shinobi could still help people. A growing fear among us, as the lack of war meant the down slide of available missions. Still i looked forward with hope, if one day shinobi were not needed we would move on, hold are heads high and remember the times we got to fight for what we loved.

After catering to the man I did the rest of my paperwork in a flash, once more thankful for my shinobi speed and when everything was in order, clocked out of work and left the hospital. The cooler air hit me pleasantly, being in the clouds the tempature shifted unusually. The hospital was warmer than most places, kept that way for sick patients and set a brisk pace home as I was already later than i wanted to be for my date tonight- er, I mean dinner. I walked into my home, waving a quick hello to my elderly neighbour and slip inside my house, walking to my room to change. Like my life my house was extremely neat, well organized and and up to date with my life. Anything unneeded was tossed away, another testement to my friendship with Darui, even if I wanted more...

I shake my head, slipping out my hospital garb and slip into the shower, wanting to get the alcohol and disinfectant smells off of me before I left. Darui knew what I did and there for didn't care but I did, and wanted this night to go over better than the others. This time he had reached out to me, actually walking into my office before he checked in with the Raikage, stating he needed to talk to me about something and we arranged dinner. My childish mind hoped it was a marriage proposal but I had to be rational, the cool minded man had yet to show any ounce of interest in me what so ever, but, on the other hand he was one of the few males still single in this village and given his statue and position he must have girl throwing themselves at his feet left and right. I wasn't sure what that meant as that opened up a whole new level of possibilities but it gave me hope.

I stepped out of the shower, the steam rising in the dimly lit room as I move, a towel wrapped around my waist and grab the clothes laid out carefully on my bed. I dressed in record time, leaving only five minutes left of my fifteen minute early window. I always had that, my extra extra time to get ready, do what I needed and still have ten to fifteen minutes of cushion to arrive at my destination. Lateness was one thing I would never tolerate, it was my Achilles heel and always threw a metaphorical wrench in my carefully planned out day, causing all my careful planning to go down the drain. Thankfully I added an 'unforeseen' time slot of my hospital shifts and was well prepared for this.

I toweled off my hair, letting myself go bare for the first time in while. This would be the first time Darui's seen me without my headband and a part of me hoped that he would like it. I gave myself a final once over. Simple black pants, except able for a upper class or casual destination and a grey shirt. I could add my sleeker black jacket over top if the place was classier or throw it over my shoulder or around my waist for a night at the bar. I liked to keep things simple, my uniform had no useless trinkets on it or marks that made it mine, Darui on the other hand added his more laid back and personal twist on the look. His jacket only three quarters of the way zipped up, of a shirt not always tucked in, pants higher or lower on his waist as his hands constantly entered and left his pockets and his holster to carry his sword, thankfully added into the outfit so he didn't have to add a third thing. I don't think I could handle a third loose bullet, nor could he 'put in the extra work' needed to wear it.

Thankfully he left his arms exposed. Showing off the muscles, clearly defined even in his relaxed state and I could help my heart, the small organ beating faster if I walked to close and "accidentally' brushed his arm. I hated to say it out loud but everything about him turned me on to no end, just thinking about him had me wanting to rip of my daily spread sheet and do unspeakable things to his body as they rained down on us. With him I didn't mind getting dirty or messy, or letting go of my life. I just had a problem telling others... anyone how I felt. It's been that way since i was a child, forcing me to keep a distance from others children and their judgement. But there was something about Darui, something... special.

Shoes. Shoes were trickier, it was hard to pick one that went with both and deciding to play it safer donned a pair of black sneakers. I all but force myself out the door before I could nit pick over other things and did a final peek in on my neighbor, the woman -had a heart condition and frequently visited the ER- was asleep on her chair, chest rising and falling slowly before I ran down the street.

Read and Review people peace!

xxxxOneShotGoddessxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The village like usual was cooling off, the mountains cut out the light of the sun faster than normal as the sun lights lit up, bathing the streets in renewable light and I found myself greatful for bringing my jacket, I slipped it over my shoulders, loving the warmth it provided but kept it open. If we were going somewhere more casual i didn't want to put Darui on the spot thinking i was expecting something fancier. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and jumped off the top of a house, avoiding the stairs all together. Along with the vanishing sun there was a cool breeze that swept through the streets, my OCD acting up again had me jumping to the roof tops to avoid it all together. I was quite, trying my best not to frighten any couples out on a walk or in an... intement moment. I still blushed as i remembered the time i accidently stumbled onto a couple in the middle of some bedroom activites.

I screamed, running away like a little girl as my mind ran a thousand beats per second about the unsanitary surfaces and the germs that were no doubt swimming in their bodies and the, i all but shuttered at the thought, juices... on the walls and street below. That of course got me thinking about others that could have done that and in the end I spent three days locked in my room, scrubbing the floors raw until Darui appeared standing on my welcome mat.

"C?" he asks, talking a step in only to freeze as I screamed at him.

 **"Noooo!"** I screech, my gloved hand snapping out, causing him to freeze as I looked at his shoe hovering over the ground as I all but panted like a maniac **"Don't step there!** _I already washed it!_ " I all but sobbed out "It's dirty outside! So dirty! I-I... can't, I can't have that in my house!" I gasp, reaching down to scrub the hard wood once more, my hands moving at lightning pace as I dunked the scrubby back into the bucket of soap and bleach, squeeze it out and begin again.

He was the first person to see me at my worst, and instead of laughing or calling me a freak he bent down, removing his shoes as he placed them on the ground outside the open window and walked bare foot over to me. I thought he would say something, fight me for the scrubby, run away and try to get help but he doesn't. Only steps over, watching the floor so he doesn't step somewhere wet and reached forwards, not that i could see any of this as my head was glued to the floor, trying to wash away the imaginary dirt that wasn't there and gently touches my head. I had stopped my furious scrubbing by then, jolting forwards as no one had done this before, shocked by the contact and like he feared me freaking out more his thumb moved, gently rubbing my scalp as he stood before me. Like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on me a odd sensation of tingles ran down my body, starting from his hand and caused my motions to stop. Like a feeling of calm was washing over me I moved, allowing myself to be pushed off my hands and knees to a kneeling position, struck by this odd feeling between us. Somehow he got the worn out scrubby and the gloves off my hands, carefully placing them over the side of the bucket and stood back up, hand never leaving my head as I sat there quietly, hands facing palm up on my lap as my head leaned into his hands. Slowly the tears rolled down my face as my fears quietly fell away, calmed by his presence and his loving hand.

I wasn't sure what happened after that, I guess the exhaustion and lack of food, water or sleep had finally took its toll. I woke up in the hospital, hooked up to an IV and mild sedatives and the Raikage by my side. One of the few people to know my condition. The doctor on call, slightly adjusted my medication and after a few more sessions with doctor Carla I was able to leave, my apartment surprisingly clean, the bucket dumped out and put away and my sheets and pillows straightened and laid perfectly on my bed spread. I didn't see him for a few weeks, apparently the Raikage had sent him away on a personal errand but on my table, the only thing that wasn't there before was a flower, a white lily in a small vase and a note.

 _See you when I get back._

There was no name on the note but it didn't need one. I knew who it was from. The messy writing was unforgettable, yet another difference between us, as I sat there looking at the flower, not caring for the first time is the petals fell on the table or the pollen blew on the couch from an open window. When he got back Darui was please with my recovery but no words were spoken about the incident itself. I was never sure if that was him or me. I didn't want to ask if he thought it was awkward and he never brought it maybe, maybe scared it would push me over the edge. After that, it was like it never happened, we still went on missions, i still trained to be a good medical ninja and our days went on like nothing changed. Well, maybe something changed... at least for me.

I shake off the feelings of fear creeping in on me and the warmth blooming in my chest at the same time as I remember the feelings of his hand. If that was what his hand felt like on my head i could only imagine what else he could do. The thought struck a cord in my loins and for the first time in a while it didn't fill me with disgust or uncleanliness. Like my other thoughts my mind wondered again, in a different direction. what did he want? Why did he come to see me first and not the Raikage? What if he really did propose? Could I even say yes? And if i did say yes what would happen after that?

I groan, reaching up and slapping both my cheeks semi hard to clear out all the thoughts, good and bad and force myself to come back to reality and a normal level of control. I could not control my future, that was something doctor Carla was always telling me. And I _**would not**_ control this evening, especially my own engagement.

God!

I smack myself again and sigh, forcing my body to stay up right and not lean on the dirty walls. I blink once and slow down as I got closer to out meeting point, as excited as I was to see Darui I didn't want to appear desperate and somehow forced my legs to slow to normal pace. I made my way around the corner and saw the little shop we agreed to meet at and can't ignore the little beat of my heart as i lay eyes on him.

I smile looking at him. Darui was wearing his usual clothes and his relaxed expression as he leaned against the wall, mindful of the plants beside him. I wondered why he hadn't changed, maybe his meeting with the Raikage had gone longer than i'd thought, maybe he was too lazy? All those were options that i pushed out of my mind. He was here, that all that mattered, him. Not the clothes on his body. I forced a smile on my face as I walked up to him, even closer my heart began to beat, how could someone look so good doing absolutely nothing?

"So i see you were in a rush," I state, looking at the clock on the wall. I was ten minutes early for our dinner, darui was never late but always on time for our dinners so seeing him here before me was odd to say the least.

"Yeah well I got off early" he sighs, picking the table by the window, not to close for my sake and sits "Everything's been so peaceful lately theres not much to do."

I smile, going to say some smart resort about how he should switch jobs with me but I don't and look at the drink before him, making me wonder just how early he had gotten here.

"Did you order yet?"

"No, I just got some water, thats about it." Darui says, taking a slow sip of water "You know I wouldn't order without you," that simple statement filled my chest with warmth and that dazed look in his eyes had me wanting to rip his clothes off and do something I would surely, no, most definitely regret later.

To try and dull the fire in my loins I shifted my feet, played with my hands and did anything but think about his last words or that smile he sent me. Then it happened, I accidentally made contact. My shoe hit his and i froze, not wanting to move my foot at all. Darui didn't move, didn't pull his foot back in shock like others would which made me wonder if he noticed it at all, which made me even more nervous to move my foot as if i did would he then notice it and wounder what the hell I was doing? So I reluctantly kept them there, my feet against his.

Damn, why do I have to be such a loser...?

"See anything you like?" Darui asks, breaking the self induced hell I was currently drowning in, causing me to glance up at him in shock, finally regersturing his words.

"Uh," I state, looking down at the menu dumbly. I couldn't count how many times we've been here before, I all but knew this menu by heart and yet, couldn't remember it when my life or honor depended on it. "I was thinking some pasta. You?"

I had literally said the first thing I saw on the menu and look up at him, smiling like an idiot. I wasn't sure if he noticed or chose not to say anything, only looking back at him menu. Our feet were still touching and my body was heating up. I knew i should move them but it was like something was holding me there. fear? Lust? Pure utter stupidity?

"well I was thinking about soup but I did have it last week so I'm not sure..." he trails off, i lift an eyebrow, some of my nerves coming back.

"You could get a different soup you know," I state, hopping i didn't sound like as much of an asshole as I thought I did "I hear the clam chowder if quite nice?"

Well i didn't know exactlly but my co workers couldn't seem to shut up about it at work so I deccided to throw it out there. The most embarrising would be for the soup to be awful. I feared Darui would make a scene, but he wasn't the type to do that, which left me wonder what would be do? Would he say anything at all? Would he eat the awful soup and suffer through eat bite while he tried to appear happy because I had been the one to suggest it? my mind went to a darker place with each option and by the end I was cursing myself to the deepest depths of hell for even suggesting it.

"Maybe," he sighs "Or some ramen."

"Ramen. Thats like noodles and soup right?"

I smiled at him, easily combining both options with little thought about it. Blushing at yet another thing he could do so flawlessly. If only I could move my foot that flawlessly... but that was when the waitress showed up, dressed in the standard uniform. A black dress with a white apron and a small notepad in her hand. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun but even then i couldn't help but focus on the small pieces that had come loose and now floated around her head. Which made me wonder about my hair, I hadn't checked it before i came in.

"So how are you too?" she ask, beeming a charming smile at both of us, Darui responds with fine, I can't respond at all, which darui smoothly covers with an on going conversation about her day and the work load "awe look at you two, the way you protect him all but makes my heart swoon," she chuckles, hand over her chest "How long have you two been a couple?"

I freeze.

"Were not a couple!" I spit out before i could stop myself, causing both of them to look at me oddly "I mean, were just friends. Right? Could you really see us as a couple?" I ask, laughing awkwardly while looking at Darui for confirmation.

The chocolate skinned boy nods once, looking back at the waitress but I could still feel his eyes on me every so often. Great. Now I'd weirded him out with the possibility of us being together. I wanted to die.

"So you too are single?" she asks almost surprised and blushed "Sorry for my forwardness, I'm just used to so many couples its easier to assume everyone's together instead of going through a 'why, do you think we don't look like a couple' statement." she tucks a stand of hair behind her ear "Though you would make a great couple." I wanted to take my knife and stab it through her neck, could she not see how awkward this must be for him?! "Anyway, enough of my babbling, what did you too want to order?"

I ordered a pasta and a hot tea while Darui got a soup, fine with the water he already had. An odd thing as the night was still cooling down and he was wearing less layers than I was. I watched her walk away and fearing that this night was already ruined I yanked my foot away, hitting the leg of my chair and internally cursing as it brought the males attention to me. I wasn't good at on the spot conversation, only proven as more words come spilling out of my mouth.

"She thought we were a couple, can you believe it?" I laugh, hoping it sounded real but secretly wished he'd disagree with me.

"I know right?" Darui answers after forever, or maybe a minute that felt like forever "Though there was something i wanted to talk to you about."

 _Will you marry me?_

I mean I was fooling myself right? If there was some slim chance that he was going to propose tonight I'd all but shot that to hell. What man would get down on one knee after his potential partner just laughed at the idea of them being together. All though I would say yes if he asks, just for the record.

"Just a heads up but its really dull," he states, crushing my hopes of a hopeless proposal "But it seems I've uncovered some information about a potential threat." he whispers, leaning in towards me even though we were far away from everyone else anyway. Maybe that was why the waitress thought we were together, hiding in a dimly lit corner of the dinner. Oh god... "I know its a lot to ask with your work and all," I force myself to pay attention to his words not just his lips "But I was wondering if you'd come with me C, for old time sake and all. What do you say?"

What do I say? Uh HELL YES! I'd LOVE TO GO ON A FAR OFF TRIP ALONE WITH YOU FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG. But seeing as we weren't a couple I reeled in my raging hormones and pulled my mind back on track.

"How do you know this?"

"Do you remember the groups we pulled in after the forth Shinobi war?" Of course "well i think one of them was playing both sides, bidding his time for a stronger attack after all the damage had been done." His voice had developed a seriousness i'd never heard before and I could hide the pleasant shiver that raked its way through my body, I only hoped i could pass it off as the cold.

"So you want me to help you weed them out? I mean isn't there more qualified people to do that than me?" I ask, pulling up at the food arrives, smiling halfheartedlly at the waitress until she leaves before looking back at him "Does the Raikage know?"

"No, not yet." he sighs "I've discussed this with a few people but they all voted against it. I think everyone's finally settling into this peace that no one wants to break it. I mean I see the appeal and all, i'd love to brush this under the carpet but i can't."

"How did you find this out?" I ask, gently swirling some pasta noodles on my fork and spoon.

"Do you remember the mission I just got back from" I nod once, putting the food in my mouth as I started to put two and two together "It didn't start out like this. A simple attacker, a thief, trying to steal forbidden justus. I managed to stop him on the edge of the boarder and after interrogating him I learned of the potential mole. I wanted to get more but the man committed suicide..."

He looked away quietly. I wasn't sure if it was from anger or pity for a life lost. Maybe both, as now we had even more unanswered questions.

"what if he's lying?"

"Well its a possibility," he sighs "Its dull, and the last thing i want to do is drag you around on a wild goose chase but we have to check it out anyway. If the future of the cloud is at risk its our job to stop it." he looks at me, eyes all but burying into my soul "Are you in?"

Could I even say no?

"Yes." I whisper.

(Darui's POV)

I watched him leave, his body fading in the distance as our fingers didn't touch, almost lingering in the open air before he waved, vanishing from sight. I sighed, wishing our goodnight could have lasted longer. The way the night sky made his white skin pop was down right criminal. The way he looked to casual yet organized made my knees weak and my anger flair as I wished I'd then put more effort into my appearance, but how could I have known? This was just a meeting among friends. A statement that C had made very clear when he laughed at the possibility of them being together.

He was never good at these things. Expressing how he felt. The raikage was a gruff man, never showing what he felt and Darui had no other roll models as both my parents had passed away years ago. Many people thought I was strong, invincible. I mean look at me, I was the next in line for Raikage and I couldn't even tell my best friend how I felt about him. I felt like a fraud.

This was why I had to do this. I had to prove to myself, that my instincts weren't wrong. I had half a plan, but I was never good at these things, thats why I needed C. He was. Always a head of the game, planning every move down to the last detail, formulating counter moves for actions not yet decided. I mean look at him, he was brilliant, one of the top doctors in the hidden cloud, good on the field and a skilled sensor. Personally I thought C would make a much better leader than me. He had his whole life planned out and I just went with the flow.

When our feet touched under the table I wondered if he noticed. Most likely not as he feet never moved until later, quietly like he'd been burned. All those things were stacked against me, maybe I couldn't do this but i had to try. Maybe I could grow on him as the mission progressed, the two of us, tracking down an unknown enemy. Maybe one day I could get him to love me back.

I smiled at my reflection. Just like this plan, my mission was a long shot- one I was glad to take.

Read and Review people, peace!

xxxxOneShotGoddessxxxx


End file.
